I'm Hooked
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Yuki, Haru and Kyo, too convinient a love triangle for words! PWP, YAOI LIME AND LEMON. YukixHaru, YukixKyo, HaruxKyo, YukixHaruxKyo in last chapter! Lossa teasing of Kyo and Kyoru bashing, evil Yuki... Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY NEW STORY! Wow, this totally gives me a tingly feeling... OH! Um, hi! It's the one, the only...**

**LADY TZAHRA!**

And yes, I do like dramatic entrances. Shut up, it's what I do. (stress symbol) ANYWAY, this is my new story, and you'll notice it looks strikingly similar to _Bemoan Your Envy_. Well, that would be because it's basically the same story except tarted up a bit.

Why did I delete B.Y.E. you ask? It's simple really, I changed my mind half-way through about whereI wanted it to go, so now we have _I'm Hooked_ which in my opinion will be a much better story, or so I hope. The first chapter is pretty much the same, sorry about that, but don't worry, it'll be different.

**I would like to take this time to thank...**

**A-chan **because she helped me make a lot of important decisions about where the fic was going to go, so thank you for playing muse for meh::huggles you:

**C-kun **because he helped me name the story when I was having problems with titles. So uber thanks::glomps you:

**ANYWAY I'll let you enjoy _I'm Hooked _chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If I did a terrible fate involving Yours Truely, Akito and a pickaxe would happen to Tohru and upon realizing Kyo didn't like girls Kagura would fall into a deep depression resulting in her eventual suicide. Lady Tzahra? A disliker of anime girls on principal? NEVER.**

**Note**: YUKI IS SEME. KYO IS UKE. HATSUHARU FLIP FLOPS. WHY? BECAUSE I SAY SO. DO NOT LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING "SHOULDN'T KYO BE ON TOP?" **IF I THOUGHT THE PAIRING WOULD GO THAT WAY I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN IT THAT WAY.**

**okay, now we've got that straightened out, onto the story!**

* * *

"Ah! Hatsuharu-san! I'm so glad to see you!" Tohru cried out happily, opening the door. Haru stood on the threshold with Hiro, both of whom had decided to come over to Shigure's house for dinner.

"Yo," replied Haru, stepping past Tohru and into the house. Hiro gave a fake smile to Tohru, who smiled back kindly, before going to look for Kisa, who was watching Mogeta in the other room.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Tohru continued cheerfully. "I'll be back in a second, I have to go check on the rice!" And with that, she walked back into the kitchen. Haru looked around the room uninterestedly for a few seconds. Then he heard someone on the stairs and looked up.

"Oh, Yuki." Yuki stood with one hand draped over the banister, mouth slightly open, gazing at Haru. He walked down the stairs toward Haru.

"Haru," he replied. He kissed Haru lightly on the lips. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know," said Haru, pulling Yuki into his arms. Yuki made a slight noise of protest, but then relaxed into the warm embrace. Haru nuzzled Yuki's neck, breathing deeply. They stood like that for a few seconds before Yuki pulled away.

"Not here," he said quietly. He looked around to make sure they were alone, then turned back to Haru, smiling suggestively. "But if you want to sleep over tonight, you can." Haru smiled back.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said. Yuki kissed him again, this time pushing Haru up against the wall. Hatsuharu tried to tongue him, but Yuki pulled away.

"We're saving it for later," Yuki said, smiling wickedly. They walked into the dining room together and were greeted by Shigure, who was sitting comfortably talking to Kyo. The cat looked up when they entered, but didn't give them any more attention than that.

"Hey Haru," said Shigure, "how are you?"

"Eh, I'm okay," replied Haru, shrugging.

"That's good to hear, sit down," he said, gesturing around him. Yuki and Haru sat down next to eachother. Tohru burst into the room carrying a big bowl of rice. She set it on the table and hurried back into the kitchen and returned with a plate of meat and vegetables.

"Um, where are Kisa-san and Hiro-kun?" She asked.

"Watching Mogeta, I think," said Yuki. "I'll go get them, Honda-san."

"No need, we're here," replied Hiro, who was standing in the doorway, trying to make himself look as important as possible. Kisa sat down in the seat next to Tohru's and Hiro into the seat next to it.

Neither Yuki nor Haru spoke much during dinner. They would occasionally give eachother a quick, hungry look, but apart from that, nothing. Kyo didn't speak much either, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. After an eternity it seemed to Haru and Yuki, everyone had finished their dinner.

"I'm going to walk Kisa and Hiro home," announced Shigure.

"I can walk her home myself!" Said Hiro indignantly.

"Shut up, you little punk," replied Kyo, carrying dishes out to the kitchen.

"Onee-chan, would you walk with us?" Asked Kisa in a small voice.

"If that's alright with everyone," said Tohru. Shigure smiled encouragingly.

"Of course it is! Haru, are you coming too?"

"Is it okay if I just stay over? I'm kind of tired." Haru asked innocently enough.

"That's fine," replied Shigure. "Anyway, we'll be back in a bit." He, Tohru, Kisa and Hiro left through the door, Hiro shooting Haru a suspicious look before closing the door behind him. Quick as a flash, when Kyo was busy with something else, Haru and Yuki disappeared upstairs into Yuki's room.

"Finally," Yuki moaned, slamming the door behind him. He immediately pushed Haru down onto his bed and jumped on top of him, kissing him violently. Yuki thrust his tongue into Haru's mouth and Haru moaned softly, tasting it with his own. Haru arched up into the kiss as Yuki shoved his hand up his shirt, hurriedly unbuttoning it. He ran his fingers over Haru's smooth chest, caressing his toned abs, his nipples.

"Mmm, Yuki," Haru moaned into Yuki's lips. Yuki began to bite lightly at Haru's lower lip, then started to kiss along his jaw. He then moved to his ear, licking the shell and nipping gently at the lobe, eliciting a moan from Haru, who then began to undo Yuki's shirt, the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingers turning him on even more. Yuki shrugged off his shirt and began to move his lips to Haru's neck, trailing kisses and gentle nips in his wake. Haru arched up into the sensation as Yuki began to undo his pants, and Haru moaned a little louder as the other boy's hands brushed lightly over his prominent erection. Haru threw his head back as his pants were removed, and then out of nowhere undid Yuki's pants and took firm hold of his hard member.

Yuki, who had been mostly quiet throughout all of this cried out at the sensation and forced his pants down to allow Haru more places to touch. Yuki thrust his hips into the feeling and Haru pumped him, but only slightly. "Come on, Haru," moaned Yuki, "harder!" But Haru shook his head, taking his hand off of Yuki he thrust his hips up to remind Yuki of his own need. Their members touched, sending jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies. Yuki straddled Haru's hips and grinded them together and Haru writhed beneath him, thrashing and moaning with pleasure. Seeing Haru in this state was making Yuki harder, he wanted Haru, now. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle and oozed some of the stuff on to his fingers. Getting off of Haru he felt his way toward his entrance. Haru jumped slightly at the cold liquid, but relaxed as Yuki pressed his finger into him. Yuki added another finger and Haru welcomed the intrusion, gasping slightly. Yuki stretched Haru, preparing him, and then pushed a third finger into Haru, who started to thrust, wanting more friction. Yuki prepared him a little more before pulling out his fingers, brushing against Haru's sweet spot.

"OH! Yuki! Do that again!" He screamed. Beads of pre-cum began to ooze from his arousal and as Yuki scraped the spot with his nail, he knew Haru wouldn't last much longer. Yuki coated his own member with the liquid and pressed it against Haru's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, slightly breathlessly.

"Yes!" Moaned Haru in desperation. Yuki pushed into Haru gently, not wanting to hurt him. Haru welcomed the penetration and, taking his moan as permission to have him, Yuki thrust into Haru. Yuki moaned, the warmth and pressure surrounding him was making his desire throb with excitement. Haru cried out and pulled Yuki close to him, kissing him violently. Yuki thrust into him again and Haru moaned his name, telling him to go faster. Yuki pushed into Haru harder, making the other boy tremble and cry out with pleasure. Yuki hit Haru's sweet spot again and Haru screamed for more, tightening around Yuki. At that sensation Yuki yelled Haru's name and threw his head back in ecstasy. The combination of seeing Yuki in such bliss as well as another thrust that hit his sweet spot, Haru came, his cum shooting onto his chest. He tightened around Yuki again and he also came, emptying inside Haru. Yuki licked Haru's cum off his chest before pulling out of him and collapsing on his chest. Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki, holding him close and kissing him tenderly.

"Haru," cooed Yuki, looking down at him. "That was so good..." He kissed Haru, and they lay there like that for a few seconds before...

"Yuki, I..." Kyo burst into the room and stopped dead at what he saw. Yuki was sprawled on top of Haru, both boys completely naked with a shiny layer of sweat glistening on their connected bodies. Yuki and Haru stared at Kyo, all three boys wide-eyed with surprise and Yuki got off of Haru, exposing both of their bodies. At that point Kyo's breath caught in his chest and he left the room, slamming the door behind him. He stood panting on the other side of the door before running back to his room.

Kyo slamed his bedroom door and stood with his back against it for a second before letting himself sink to the ground. He couldn't believe it, how could he have not known they were together! It had been so obvious, but, that wasn't what was bothering Kyo. No, what was really troubling him was the fact that when he saw Yuki and Haru together, he felt this urge, this want, this _need _to go and pounce on Yuki. But where were these feelings coming from! He was thinking about Yuki, his cousin, a guy! But then he thought of Yuki, his eyes wide with surprise as he Kyo had walked in, the way he had started to move off of Haru, exposing his body. At that thought Kyo, shocked, felt sensation between his legs. _What?_ Then he thought of Haru, what he had gotten to do to Yuki, what he had let Yuki do to him, and he felt anger and dislike toward Haru that had never been there before. Kyo thought of what it would be like to be in Haru's position and he closed his eyes, smiling, his member getting hard.

But no, he couldn't... _like_ Yuki! No way in HELL he could ever feel anything other than anger and hate towards the rat. They had been fighting all these years, not just because of the promise Akito had made to Kyo but also the Zodiac legend said they could never get along. But then Kyo remembered a fight they had had a few months ago. Yuki had ended up ontop of Kyo, pinning him to the ground. Kyo blushed at the memory, remembering how... (he shuddered) _good_ it had felt. Kyo closed his eyes and put his face in his hands letting out a frustrated groan. He was tired, hard and very confused.

* * *

**Poor kitty-boy... Well, we shall see what happens.**

**Review purlease! Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter already! Whoa...crazy... **

But not like your complaining, right? Wow, I should get the hell over myself. Eh, I'll do it later. Yeah, so welcome to chapter 2 of _I'm Hooked_. This chapter makes me giggle so much, I hope it does the same for all of you.

Oh, and just so you know, my dislike of the pairing Kyo/Tohru comes out **a lot **in this chapter, and I'm sorry if that offends you. I don't like the pairing, I know there are people who do and I'm not trying to bash you, just the pairing. Okay, glad we've got that straightened out.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. Like I said before, if I did, Tohru would be nonexistant or mudered by Akito in the beginning. Yeah, that would rock. And the plot would be all Sohma group sex. Yummy! XD Yeah, as we can clearly see Lady Tzahra doesn't own Furuba.**

* * *

Neither Yuki nor Haru made any effort to talk to Kyo about what he'd walked in on. However, after a few days, they began to suspect the cat was avoiding them. When they weren't in school together, the only times they saw Kyo were meals, and even then he would eat quickly before shutting himself up in his room. 

No one else in Shigure's house seemed to have noticed anything odd. Though Tohru did make efforts to speak to Kyo and repeatedly ask if he was okay, they were to no avail. Kyo wasn't going to tell anyone about his... (it made him feel sick to think about it) crush on Yuki and the raging jealousy he felt toward Hatsuharu.

However angry it made Kyo with himself, it was true and there was nothing he could do, well, nothing he _wanted _to do, anyway. He thought about Yuki constantly. In school he'd stare at him in his seat two rows in front, not paying any attention to the lesson. Even when Kyo trained with Shishou, he could think of only Yuki. By far the worst, however, were the dreams.

This morning, about five days after he'd walked in on Yuki and Hatsuharu, wasn't the first occasion on which he'd woken up from a Yuki dream to find he was covered in his own juices. Furious at Yuki and exasperated with himself, he got carefully out of bed and changed into cleaner clothes before going downstairs for breakfast. He'd deal with the sheets later.

He entered the dining room to find Shigure and Yuki eating breakfast. Kyo didn't look at any of them as he sat down at the table. No one spoke for several minutes until suddenly Tohru entered the room from upstairs, carrying a bundle of sheets in her arms. "Good morning!" She called out happily.

"Hello, Tohru-kun," replied Shigure, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Good morning, Honda-san," said Yuki. "Would you like help carrying those sheets?" Kyo, who had tuned everything else out with the effort of trying his hardest not to look at Yuki, suddenly had the volume in his ears turned back up to full blast. He looked down at his hands in his lap, listening hard.

"Oh, no, I've got them!" Replied Tohru brightly. "But thank you, Yuki-kun. Plus I don't want you getting your hands sticky." Yuki looked at her inquiringly.

"Sticky?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, they're very sticky," she answered. Shigure sniggered loudly.

"Tohru-kun, who's sheets are those?" He asked. Though Kyo knew that leaving the room at that moment would look very suspicious, but it was still taking all his self control not to run away.

"_Please, Tohru, PLEASE don't say it!_" Kyo thought desperately, praying with every fibre of his being she wouldn't say who's sheets they were...

"I just took them off Kyo-kun's bed," she said matter of factly. Kyo's face burned as he felt everyone's eyes snap to him. He didn't dare look anyone in the face as a very nasty silence fell upon the room, broken only by Shigure trying and failing not to laugh.

"Oh no! Have I said something wrong!" Asked Tohru, her eyes widening in worry.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun, you haven't done anything," replied Shigure, who was still trying as hard as he possibly could not to dissolve into peels of hysterical laughter. Tohru's eyes brightened.

"Oh! That's good to hear," she said, and left the room. Shigure wasted no time in starting on Kyo.

"Kyo," teased Shigure. "Who were you dreaming about?"

"Shut up!" Yelled Kyo, his face turning, if possible, even redder.

"Oh come on," said Shigure, still giggling. "We're all uh, mostly friends here. Hmm, who could it be... OH!" Shigure was struck by a sudden thought. "I bet it was Tohru!" Kyo glared at him, how could he even suggest that! That was just... wrong! Ew...

"No," growled Kyo. "It wasn't, and it's none of your business!" Kyo stood up and picked up his school bag from the hallway floor. "I'm going to school now!" He yelled. He caught Yuki's eye very briefly before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Yuki's eyes suddenly widened at a thought that had just occurred to him.

"_Wait_," Yuki thought to himself. "_It couldn't have been_..."

"Yuki?" Asked Shigure suddenly, still tittering occasionally. "Are you all right?" Yuki pressed his fingers to his temple and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied, his expression and voice now neutral. "Just tired. I should probably get to school too." Yuki finished the tea he had been drinking before getting up and leaving through the door too.

The school day was passing very slowly. Yuki had been looking for opportunities all day to speak to Kyo, but none had come up. Kyo seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him, which was only an affirmation of Yuki's suspicion about Kyo's dream. During the last period of the day, however, Yuki saw his chance. Kyo had left the class to go to the bathroom a few minutes before and Yuki, who was sure this would be his only opportunity, got up and left the room as well. He walked down the empty hallway and reached the boys bathroom. He put his ear against the door, listening intently. He heard a sink running. Figuring it must be Kyo, he opened the door noiselessly. Kyo had just shut off the water and was drying his hands, facing away from the door. Yuki silently locked the door and leaned against the sink counter. Kyo then turned around and jumped when he saw Yuki, a light blush creeping into his cheeks. Yuki waited for Kyo to say something, but the other boy just stood there, his blush deepening. Finally Kyo broke the silence.

"What do you want, you damn rat!" Asked Kyo, half yelling. Yuki sighed.

"Nothing, I just,"

"If you don't want anything then go away!" Kyo yelled, gesturing at the door. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Don't interrupt, I wanted to ask you something." Kyo folded his arms and glared at Yuki.

"What is it?" He growled. Yuki smirked and looked Kyo right in the eyes.

"I want to know," he stepped closer, "who you were dreaming about." Kyo gasped slightly and his blush deepened.

"W-what! No one!" He managed unconvincingly.

"Don't play dumb," said Yuki, moving closer to Kyo, who didn't back away and stared determinately back at Yuki.

"I'm not playing dumb," replied Kyo, trying to keep his expression and voice neutral. Yuki took a few steps toward Kyo, who backed into the sink counter. Yuki put his hands down on the counter on either side of Kyo, who now was looking at Yuki with a wide-eyed expression. By this time Kyo was sitting on the counter, still trying to back away from Yuki.

"Come on, Kyo," said Yuki softly. He took another step forward so he was standing between Kyo's legs. Kyo blushed furiously but stared determinately back at Yuki. "I know that dream was about me." Kyo's blush deepened and he looked down. Suddenly Kyo looked up and kissed Yuki full on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but Kyo could have sworn fireworks were going off inside his head. Yuki's lips felt so good against his own. He longed to thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth, but held back. He pulled away from Yuki with a pained expression on his face. Yuki, who didn't look at all surprised at the action, simply stared serenely at Kyo.

"Yeah, all right, I like you! So what!" Kyo said defensively. Kyo could have sworn Yuki half smiled.

"Don't flip out," Yuki whispered into Kyo's ear, making the other boy shiver. "I like you too." Kyo gave a small gasp as Yuki licked the shell of his ear, then slowly began to kiss Kyo under his jaw then onto his neck. Kyo sighed and threw his head back, allowing more places to kiss. Yuki trailed kisses along Kyo's neck and under his chin, sucking and biting at the skin there, making Kyo moan softly. Suddenly Yuki felt a light vibration against his lips and stopped for a second, listening. Kyo let out a disappointed groan when Yuki stopped, looked Kyo in the face and asked, "Kyo, are you purring?" Kyo blushed.

"Uh," he said uncertainly. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo, pulling him closer to him.

"It's sexy," Yuki whispered into the other boy's ear before kissing him on the lips again. This time Kyo moved into the kiss to deepen it. Yuki licked Kyo's lips with his tongue, seeking permission to enter which was immediately granted. Kyo moaned as he let Yuki's tongue invade his mouth, tasting it with his own. Kyo wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist and pulled his hips to touch his. Both of them moaned and Kyo started to purr again. Yuki's breathing sped up at the vibrations and he thrust his hands under Kyo's shirt, running his fingers over the toned chest, finally locating a nipple. Kyo moaned and arched into the touch as Yuki rubbed it and pulled on it, then doing the same to the other one. Kyo pulled Yuki closer to him, desperate for more, but then... "We can't do this here," said Yuki suddenly, stopping his actions.

"Wha...? No! Don't sop!" Kyo moaned through swollen lips. He tried to pull Yuki's lips into a kiss again, but Yuki put his fingers on Kyo's lips and shook his head.

"Not during school, we'll get caught," he said. Kyo looked at him, not believing what he was hearing.

"Come on, Yuki! I need!" He thrust his hips into Yuki's, their arousals crashing together, making them both bite back moans.

"Later," Yuki whispered seductively into Kyo's ear. "Be patient, koneko." Kyo sighed angrily.

"Fine, later, but you better mean it!" Kyo replied, glaring at Yuki.

"I do," said Yuki. He gave Kyo a quick kiss on the lips. "We should get back to class," he said. Kyo let go of him and he unlocked the door and headed back to the classroom. Kyo, cursing Yuki under his breath, followed.

* * *

**Mmm, maybe there will be lemon in the next chapter? I can't decide, review with suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK GOD I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS BLOODY CHAPTER. **

My brain was just not in a lemon frame of mind the entire time I was trying to write this, so it took me ages. But whatever, it's done now and that's what's important, right? Right.

I would like to thank A-chan again because she is my muse and I would never have been able to finish this without her. THANKIES!

Oh yeah, this is random, but I found this quiz, What Yaoi Stereotype Are You? and I decided to try and find Yuki, Kyo and Haru. I found all of them! XD

**Yuki's an Aberrant Androgyne**

**Kyo's a Stubborn Sub**

**Hatsuharu's a Protean Player**

Yeah, here's the link so you can go see if you think I'm right. http/ that doesn't work say so in the review and I'll reply with another one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. If you want to know how I know this go look at the dislcaimers in my previous chapters, they tell ALL. **

**Note: **Yuki has long fingers. Thank you.

* * *

The short remainder of the period passed in a blur. Kyo's mind was too much of a mess to actually pay attention to anything. It took him ten minutes before he realized Tohru had been talking at him. "Wha...!" He asked, sounding slightly dazed. He shook his head, determined to focus on something other than Yuki. '_Don't flip out... I like you too..._' he had said, right before he'd kissed Kyo, oh GOD it had felt good...

And he was off again.

"HEY!" Uo-chan suddenly yelled in his ear. Kyo pressed his hand over his ear, shuddering violently. "Tohru-kun was talking to you!"

"You didn't have to yell in my ear!" Kyo shot back.

"That's all I could do to get you to listen! What the hell were you day-dreaming about, anyway!" Oh great, back to the dream questions again.

"Nothing!" Kyo replied a little too quickly. "Uh, what were you saying, Tohru?" Tohru smiled when she saw no one was fighting anymore.

"I was just saying that Uo-chan, Hana-chan and I are going shopping after school, so you and Yuki-kun can go straight home," she said, her smile widening.

"Don't be home too late, Honda-san." Everyone looked around to see Yuki walking toward them.

'_How the hell does he always manage to sneak up on me!_' Kyo thought angrily to himself.

"Don't worry, we'll have her back in a few hours," said Uo and she, Tohru and Hana left. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks and left too, heading for Sigure's house in silence.

Even by the time they reached the woods that surrounded Shigure's house, neither of them spoke; Yuki because that's just how he was and Kyo because he concentrating all his strength to not pounce on Yuki. He wanted more than anything to feel him again, touch him, kiss him. Something of Kyo's thoughts must have shown in his face because Yuki gave him a quizzical look which Kyo did not return. In fact, Kyo looked coldly into the opposite direction. Yuki sighed in a slightly irritated fashion and touched Kyo lightly on the shoulder. Kyo stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Kyo?" Yuki asked, softly. Kyo still didn't turn around. Yuki sighed again and pulled Kyo around to face him.

"What!" Kyo yelled, exasperated, blushing at Yuki's hand on his arm. Yuki's gaze did not waver as he moved his hand down Kyo's arm to take his hand. Yuki laced his fingers in Kyo's, brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Kyo gasped at the intimate touch and his breathing quickened as Yuki trailed light kisses up his arm, his shoulder, his neck. Yuki looked Kyo in the face, saw his eyes misted over with lust as Yuki kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kyo moaned softly and opened his mouth, allowing Yuki to explore his mouth with his tongue. Yuki was surprised, he had been sure Kyo would try and put up a fight, but he didn't dwell on it. Yuki swirled his tongue into every delicious recess and Kyo tasted it with his own, his deep moan reverberating through his and Yuki's mouths. Yuki unlaced his fingers from Kyo's and wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss even more. Kyo ran his fingers through Yuki's hair and Yuki shuddered at the touch. Yuki placed his other hand on Kyo's hip, pulling his hips to touch his. He could feel Kyo's growing arousal touching his own through the thin fabric of their uniform pants. At this point they had to break the kiss for lack of oxygen and Yuki pulled away. Kyo was breathing hard through swollen lips. Yuki put his mouth on Kyo's ear.

"I want to take this farther, Kyo," Yuki breathed into Kyo's ear. Kyo's eyes widened and he gulped slightly.

"H-how far?" He asked, sounding slightly worried. Yuki gave a small and slightly menacing laugh. He took his hand off Kyo's hip and moved it down between his legs, showering him with light, teasing touches. Kyo's breath caught in his chest and he grabbed Yuki's shoulders to keep himself from falling to his knees. Yuki let out another soft laugh and continued his actions.

"Kyo, look how hard you are," cooed Yuki softly, palming the bulge in Kyo's pants. He bit back a hard moan. "I wonder how much harder I can make you before you lose it," Yuki wondered allowed in Kyo's ear. Kyo gasped slightly as Yuki undid the zipper of his pants and slipped his hand inside, stroking him. Kyo moaned, throwing his head back, still keeping a firm grip on Yuki's shoulders. Then he pulled himself up against Yuki, breathing shallowly into his ear.

"S-stop teasing me or I'll leave," he said. Yuki gave him an I'd-like-to-see-you-try look but Kyo was serious and took hold of Yuki's wrist and began to pull his hand away from his arousal. Yuki looked disbelievingly at the other boy, but then smirked.

"Okay," he said, "come on." Yuki zipped Kyo's pants again and took him by the hand and lead him to Shigure's house. It looked like Shigure had run away from his editor again because no one was home. When they reached the door way Yuki gave Kyo a very light, though enticing, kiss and Kyo followed Yuki upstairs and into his room. Yuki slammed the door and immediately pounced on Kyo, knocking him back onto the bed. Kyo looked up at Yuki and kissed him, letting his mouth be invaded again. Yuki moved his kisses away from Kyo's mouth and down to his neck. He began to softly nip and lick the flesh there.

"Oh...Yuki," Kyo moaned, thrusting his hips up against the other boy. Yuki shuddered and began to grind his hips against Kyo's, making him moan again. Yuki stopped kissing Kyo and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest as he went. Finally Yuki was kissing along the waistband of Kyo's pants and he tensed with anticipation, but Yuki moved so he was level with Kyo again.

"Not yet," he whispered to Kyo, who gave a disappointed groan that Yuki swallowed as he kissed him again. He undid his pants and then slid them down before doing the same to his own. Yuki began to grind against Kyo again. The sensation was enough to send both of them over the edge and they both moaned and Yuki threw his head back. Yuki then took both their desires in his hand and began to pump them at the same time.

"YUKI!" Kyo screamed, thrusting into the touch as white-hot pleasure coursed through his body. Yuki moved his hand faster and they both moaned again, GOD it felt good!

Precum began to ooze from both of them and Yuki's hand became wet with it and he moved faster, up and down. His grip tightened as he neared his release and his need pulsed with excitement. Then with a final hard stroke they both came, Kyo screaming Yuki's name and Yuki yelling a stream of incoherent swear words and moans.

Yuki shoved his hand into Kyo's mouth and he lapped up every drop of cum, breathing deeply. "Y-yuki, that was," he moaned. Yuki pressed his fingers against the other boy's lips.

"Shhh," he said. He wrapped his arms around Kyo and they lay together like that for several minutes. Then after an unspoken consent, Yuki got up and stretched before pulling his pants up and Kyo did the same, the flopped back down onto the bed. Even though they hadn't actually had sex, he was exhausted. "I'll be right back," said Yuki suddenly. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" Kyo nodded sleepily. Yuki left and Kyo heard him pick up the phone in the hall and dial a number.

"Honda-san? Yes, hello. Are you going grocery shopping? Okay, because Haru's staying the night, so, okay. Right, see you later, bye." Yuki hung up the phone again and went back to his room to talk to Kyo, but he had left.

* * *

**Poor Kyo! Sorry Yuki's kind of a slut... XD I say embrace the slut within you and enjoy! **

**Reviews are appreciated as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR BABY! **Coooooool I'm SO glad I finally finished this. Writers block has just been MURDER. But yeah, chapter four's done, yay!

So nothing much to say in this A/N... Well, I got back from California on Sunday. It was so amazing there, I wanted to go back the second the plane landed where I live (which is a verirtable Hell hole) but yeah, not much time to write fanfiction while I was out there unfortunately.

Wow, it's 4:30 AM right now. That's mildly ridiculous XD

**Anyway, nothing much else to say, so... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You'll never believe it! I sold my soul to the devil in exchange for ownership and what not of Furuba, so all of you, prepare for death of Tohru and Kagura and lossa lossa group sex! MUAHAHAHA! He, I WISH. Enjoy Natsuki Takaya's characters in Lady Tzahra's uhh, story? XD**

**Note: This is the most uke you will see Yuki in this story. Kaythanks.**

* * *

Kyo ran to his room and slammed the door, his head aching at the information. So that... meant nothing? Yuki would just go sleep with Hatsuharu now! Kyo bit his lip, hurt and very angry. '_How could he just drop me like that_!' Kyo thought furiously, slamming his fist against the wall. '_After what we just_," but then he remembered the night when he'd first walked in on Yuki and Hatsuharu. They'd clearly done more, so much more. Kyo clenched his fist tighter. Why couldn't _he_ be the one doing those things with Yuki! It wasn't fair...

Kyo folded his arms and leaned against the wall, glaring at nothing. After a few seconds his gaze wandered over to his mirror and he studied his reflection. He wore an expression that could only be described a "pissy uke face". At that his eyes widened and he made a decision. He wasn't going to just be Yuki's play thing he messed around with when he felt like it! Kyo still had his pride, nothing could take that away, and he was going to talk to Yuki. Though, he would rather Yuki came to him first.

(Asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)

By the time Hatsuharu showed up, Tohru had returned from her afternoon of shopping with Uo and Hana and was beginning to prepare dinner. Shigure still hadn't come home. Haru rang the doorbell and Tohru answered. "Hey, Tohru-san, is Yuki around?"

"Upstairs," She said, smiling warmly. Haru ascended the stairs just as Kyo was coming out of his room. The cat shot Haru a look of pure venom before going down the stairs again. Haru made a confused noise in his throat, continued down the hall and knocked on the door to Yuki's room.

"Come in," said a voice from within. Haru delicately opened the door and peered inside. Yuki was sitting at his desk, finishing a homework assignment by the looks of it. Haru shut the door lightly behind him, walked over and placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders. He began to massage them and Yuki reflexed into the touch. Haru then kneeled down behind Yuki and began to kiss the back of his neck, pulling down the collar of Yuki's shirt with his teeth. Yuki let out a content "mmm" as he felt Haru's teeth lightly scrape the sensitive skin, the kisses moving up his neck towards his ear. Yuki closed his eyes as he felt Haru's warm breath on his ear.

"Hey," Haru whispered in a seductive voice. Yuki turned around slowly and faced Haru, smiling before giving him a long delicious kiss on the lips. He pulled away and said,

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Haru's expression was soft as he surveyed Yuki, who put his hands on either side of the other boy's face and pulled him in for another kiss. Yuki ran his fingers through Haru's hair, pulling him up with him as he stood up. Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and let the other boy guide him over to the bed and push him down onto it, moaning as Yuki pressed his form against his. But then he pulled away, looking down at Haru. The he moved off of Haru and lay on his back next to him. "Are you tired?" Asked Haru, smiling amused at Yuki, who nodded, closing his eyes. It was true, he was, but he wasn't going to tell Haru why, not yet. But Haru didn't mind, he was content to cuddle with his first love. "Hey, Yuki?" Asked Haru, suddenly.

"Mmm?" Yuki breathed, stretching out.

"What's the matter with Kyo?" He asked, looking over at Yuki. Yuki opened one eye.

"Huh? Why, what's he done now?"

"Nothing, just when I passed him on the stairs he gave me this like, death glare." Yuki laughed and rolled his eyes. He then rolled over onto his side so he was facing Haru.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he said. "Stupid cat's probably in heat or something." Haru laughed too and faced Yuki, kissing him on the lips. He was about to pull away when Yuki caught his bottom lip with his teeth. Haru got the message and continued the kiss, licking Yuki's lips seeking permission to enter. Yuki opened his mouth against Haru's, playing with his tongue. They began their fight for dominance, Yuki winning fast, running his hands over Haru's face and neck, eliciting heated moans from the other boy. Yuki climbed on top of Haru and began to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, teasing...

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Tohru's voice shrieked from downstairs. Both boys looked up and Yuki groaned, laying his head on Haru's chest.

"She has bad timing," Yuki said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," replied Haru in a soothing voice, rubbing circles on Yuki's back. "After dinner. I'll take care of you tonight, okay? Not all the way cos you're like that, but..." Yuki nodded.

"Okay." They got up and headed downstairs toward the dining room. They entered and sat down next to each other opposite Kyo, who stared fixedly at the table, drumming his fingers on it. Tohru then came into the room carrying a big plate of food. "Is Shigure still not back, Honda-san?" Asked Yuki. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," she said, rubbing her chin in thought as she sat down. "Oh," she turned to Kyo. "I finished washing those sheets for you, Kyo, I'll bring them up from downstairs after dinner before I finish the rest of the laundry." She smiled as Kyo went very red and balled his hand into a fist. Haru shot Yuki, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, an inquiring look. Yuki shook his head and mouthed,

"I'll tell you later." Haru was still confused, but nodded and began to eat.

Dinner was uneventful. It mostly consisted of Tohru talking incessantly about who knows what with no one paying much attention, though occasionally Yuki or Haru would make some kind of comment. Kyo, of course, said nothing. Finally Tohru got up from the table. "I'm going to do the dishes and then finish the laundry," she said cheerfully before picking up all the dishes she could carry. Kyo immediately disappeared, presumably to the roof, but Yuki, being polite, offered to help her but she declined, so he and Haru went upstairs.

They went into Yuki's room and Haru shut the door before pulling Yuki into a tight embrace and giving him a few soft kisses on the neck. Yuki breathed out slowly and relaxed lazily into the sensations as Haru pressed Yuki up against the wall and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing and sucking down his chest. "Haruuuuu," Yuki groaned, "speed up!" Haru laughed lightly against his first love's chest before getting onto his knees and undoing the button on Yuki's pants and unzipping them with his teeth. Seeing Haru like this was turning Yuki on and he could feel heat between his legs and he shuddered very lightly as Haru squeezed his thighs as he slid his pants and underwear down.

(Asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)

Kyo had immediately run up to the roof after dinner. Haru and Yuki, that had been all he had been able to think about; them together, doing who knows what while he had been just a few rooms down the hall. He still maintained it was not fair, yeah Yuki had been Haru's first love, so what! Kyo wanted Yuki too...

Then he thought of something: did Hatsuharu know about his and Yuki's um, _encounter_? Kyo thought for a second. Yuki couldn't have told him, Haru would have flipped out and come after him, but... '_What the hell is Yuki trying to pull_!' Thought Kyo furiously. Sighing, he stood up, stretched and went back inside the house, thinking vaguely of going to collect his sheets from the basement, but the sounds that reached his ears when he entered the hallway stopped him dead in his tracks.

(Asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)(asterisc)

"Oh!" Yuki called out as he felt Haru first brush the tip of his length with his tongue. Haru continued to tease his fast-growing arousal with light rough licks all the way down, swirling his tongue around the sensitive sacks. Yuki kept letting out light breathy moans all leading up to one cry as Haru licked all the way back up towards the tip, his talented tongue making wet patterns on the throbbing member...

...Kyo felt his breath catch in his chest, getting slightly aroused as he heard Yuki's moans and then _very _aroused at the sound of the hard cry. Kyo slumped against the wall, a furious blush creeping into his cheeks. '_No, I won't listen, I'll go downstairs and..._'

...Haru then began to suck lightly at the tip, still slowly, teasingly, until finally taking more and more into his mouth. "Oh Haru!" Yuki moaned, gripping Haru's hair roughly, trying to shove deeper into the warm wet cavern before him, but Haru held Yuki's thighs tighter to keep him in place and continued his actions. Yuki was still trying not to cry out, keeping his moans as quiet and breathy as possible...

..."Oh God," Kyo groaned, sinking onto the floor outside Yuki's room, leaning against the wall. Hearing Yuki's moans had totally turned him on. He needed to escape into a cold shower, but he wanted to hear more. There was nothing else for it, Kyo unzipped his pants and took his own hard length in his hands and began to move his hands up and down it just as he heard Yuki let out an badly disguised good hard moan. He wished _he _could make Yuki moan like that...

...Haru laughed against the desire in his mouth, the vibrations adding to the already beautifully pleasurable sensations and Yuki let out another deep long moan. Haru looked up at Yuki with an expression that was nothing but pure lust and desire. Yuki moaned again and threw his head back, holding Haru's hair in a stronger grip...

...That last moan nearly sent Kyo over the edge, his hands and aching member coated with precum. "Oh Yuki," he moaned softly to himself, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, biting down on his lower lip so he wouldn't make a noise and let Haru and Yuki know they were being observed, sort of...

...Yuki was nearly at his release, his ability to control what noises he made was practically gone so now Haru was drawing out good hard moans from him. Then as Haru scraped the entire length lightly with his teeth Yuki groaned, "Haru! I'm going to..."

...Just as Yuki moan-screamed at the force of his release, Kyo let out a light cry at his own climax, his seed spilling over his hand and the floor. For a few seconds he relaxed on the floor, breathing deeply...

...Yuki had pulled up his pants again and relaxed into another of Haru's comfortable embraces, now almost completely drained. He let Haru lay him on his bed and snuggle up next to him. "You really are just like snow," Haru breathed, a light laugh to his voice, "you're always so cold, but with a few hot touches you completely melt..."

"Shut up," said Yuki, but he laughed a little too...

...But then he was brought back to reality with an unpleasant force as he remembered that he was in the middle of the hallway and Tohru could walk up here any second and see him like, uhh, this. Not to mention Yuki or Haru could leave the room and ask him why the hell he was randomly whacking off outside their door. Kyo stood up quickly and zipped his pants before running down the hall to his room...

..."Did you hear something just now?" Asked Yuki suddenly, looking up.

"Yeah, hang on," Haru got up and opened the door, looking up and down the hall. Then his eyes fell onto the floor where a few splashes of something white and sticky glistened on the floor. "Yuki," he said, "come here."

"What?" Yuki asked sleepily, but got up anyway, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He walked over to the door too and looked at the floor. "That's... weird..." said Yuki awkwardly.

"Yuki, you don't think Kyo..." Yuki looked at Haru quizzically.

"What? No way, why would he just randomly jerk off in the middle of the hallway?"

"He could have been listening," reasoned Haru, his expression contemplative. Yuki laughed and went back into the room, lying back down on the bed.

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Yuki said, a humorous slant still present in his voice.

"Why?" Asked Haru, coming back over to the bed and lying down next to Yuki, who put his arm around him.

"He likes me," said Yuki calmly. "He had a dream about me, that's why Tohru had to wash his sheets." Haru laughed at first, but then thought of something.

"Yuki, you and Kyo didn't..." Yuki looked Haru in the eyes.

"Me and Kyo didn't what?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

'You two haven't done anything, right?" Yuki thought for a moment about how to answer the question, then settled upon a response.

"No," he replied. "And it's not like it's your business if we had, Hatsuharu." Haru sighed, willing to believe Yuki for the moment as they changed into their sleep clothes and got into bed, both of them exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Oh dear, I can already tell you Haru's going to do something stupid... Well, "stupid" I suppose is in the eye of the beholder as you will see in the next chapter **

**Threesome will be soon! ...and you wonder how I could make Yuki a sadist XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! New chapter! YAY!**

Sorry this took a while, I've been working on the last chapter a lot instead of the one I was supposed to be writing. Oops. XD Lady Tzahra just wants lossa Sohma group sex...

But anyway, this chapter is all filler. Nothing too too significant happens, but don't worry, things pick up. Haha, I bet... Oh yeah, HARU/KYO IN THIS CHAPTER.

OMIGOD! In school today someone said something about a snow blower and I've been making cracks about blowing snow ALL DAY. I'm sure it drove my family insane sinse none of them know why I find it so amusing. Yeah, I'll be quiet.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING I SAY! Now go read the damn chapter, why dontcha!**

* * *

The next morning dawned cold and breezy, but very sunny. The nice weather, unsurprisingly, only reflected Tohru's mood; Hatsuharu was still wondering whether anything had happened between Yuki and Kyo, it was too early for Yuki anyway and Kyo was still brooding over the dreadful love triangle that had formed between the three. That was the only term he could think of to describe the situation, and it only made him angrier. This all sounded like some tacky manga shoujo.

After a few awkward moments they all got up to walk to school together, Yuki engaging in polite conversation with Tohru and Haru occasionally chancing glances at Kyo, who did not return them. After several minutes Haru gave up, he'd get Kyo to talk to him another way, for that had been his objective all morning. He wanted to confront Kyo and ask him if something between him and Yuki had taken place because Haru knew Yuki would never tell. Not that he blamed Kyo or Yuki if they had hooked up; both of them were delicious, after all. It was more a possessive thing, really. Yuki was his first love, so he should get first dibs, right? Right. Haru felt his moral boost as he affirmed that to himself.

Unfortunately, by the end of the day, his plan of a civil inquiry of Kyo had flew straight out the window. Everyone had decided to hang out after school and play cards. Yuki and Haru had been sitting in an empty classroom, watching Tohru, Uo, Hana and Kyo. Kyo had lost to Uo and the pair of them were fighting as per usual. In the pandemonium no one else's voices could be heard, so Haru, who was sitting on the teacher's desk next to Yuki, said softly, "so, what do you think of Kyo?"

"I think vallium would work wonders," said Yuki, but Haru cut him off.

"No, I mean, physically." Yuki raised his eyebrows and made a noise of understanding.

"Ahh, I see." Yuki thought for a second before answering, "He's cute, nice body, very uke." Haru looked sceptical at the last word.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"You heard me," replied Yuki calmly.

"Yes, because you would know he's uke," said Haru, his voice rising.

"Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't," said Yuki, "and if you're so curious, why don't you find out?"

"What! Stop avoiding the question, do you know for a fact... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Haru had gone black.

"Shit!" Yuki said under his breath. Everyone was now staring at him and Tohru, who recognized what was going on, whispered urgently to Hana and Uo and they left quickly. Haru took no notice in his black rage. He did notice when Kyo tried to escape too and he slammed the door, paralysing Kyo with his expression of unrequited fury.

"Haru," said Kyo as calmly as he could, "what's going on?"

"What's going on! WHAT'S GOING ON! I could ask you the same question! What's between you and Yuki!" Haru of course hadn't noticed that Yuki had slipped out of the room and was now guarding the door, ensuring no one would see Haru in his current state.

"Nothing!" Kyo said, looking Haru firmly in the eyes, but Haru didn't buy it. He let out an enraged cry and knocked a desk over.

"The ox isn't that stupid, Kyo!" He yelled as he did so. Kyo was starting to lose patience.

"I haven't touched Yuki, alright!" Kyo cried. Haru's mouth curled into a feral snarl and in one swift movement he pinned Kyo up against the wall. "Ah! Haru what the hell do you think you're doing!" Haru held Kyo in place with the force of his weight and only pressed harder when Kyo tried to break free.

"You haven't, but I bet he touched you!" Haru sneered, "he says you're _very _uke, I bet after one touch you just completely lose it!" Kyo's eyes widened, both in shock and in horror. What exactly had Yuki said! "Aww, don't blush," Haru hissed, "he's good isn't he, _my _Yuki! What all did he do to you? I know _all _his little tricks, lemme see..." Kyo was starting to feel definitely scared now, what was Haru going to do to him? He tried desperately to break free but Haru held him steady. "I bet he teased you a lot," Haru rasped into Kyo's ear. He then began to slowly undo the buttons on Kyo's shirt, running his fingers all over his chest until he found his nipple and pulled on it. Kyo tried to stifle a moan, both of pain and pleasure.

"Haru, stop!" Said Kyo firmly, shaking slightly as Haru's touches continued down to the waistband of his pants. Haru's mad eyes looked into Kyo's fearful ones and he swallowed Kyo's commands in a deep, bruising kiss. Haru shoved his tongue into Kyo's mouth, almost choking the other boy who was still making noises in protest. Kyo tried to pull away but Haru caught Kyo's bottom lip in his teeth and pulled him back into another kiss. Haru's tongue ravaged Kyo's mouth while his hands continued to touch the struggling body beneath him. Haru pulled away then.

"Another Yuki trick, did you like that too! _MY _Yu-" but at that point Yuki burst into the room, abandoning his position guarding the door.

"Haru what the fuck do you think you're doing! Get off of him, NOW!"

"Oh, jealous are we now, Yuki!" Challenged Haru, letting Kyo go and advancing on Yuki instead. But Yuki didn't back away, instead he grabbed Haru by the sides of his face and pulled him into a violent kiss. Kyo's face burned and he didn't want to stick around there and watch. He got up and silently left the classroom. Neither Yuki nor Haru had noticed he had gone.

Kyo stormed all the way back to the house, still furious; at Yuki for messing with him so much, at Haru for what just happened and even at Tohru just because she was there (apparently she had returned home after leaving the disastrous scene at school). Kyo stomped upstairs to his room and slammed the door, still fuming as he fell backwards onto his bed. Some of his anger had started to drain away and he felt exhausted, and confused. Why had Hatsuharu kissed him like that? He knew what Haru gave as his reason, but somehow he thought there was more to it than that. Kyo rolled over onto his stomach and proceeded to beat his pillow into a pulp before collapsing on it, feeling like he was about to drown in confusion.

After several minutes there was a knock on the door. "What!" Kyo yelled irritably, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Kyo? It's Hatori, can I come in?"

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled. Hatori opened the door and peered inside. His eyes widened in concern when he saw Kyo.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kyo sighed, looking up at Hatori. "What do you want?" Hatori held Kyo's irritated gaze.

"Shigure called. He's run away from his editor and is at the hot springs trying to finish his story. He says he's almost done and that he wants you, Yuki, Tohru and Hatsuharu to come out there."

"No," said Kyo flatly, burying his face in his pillow again. The last thing he wanted to do right now was be stuck at the onsen with Yuki and Haru. Hatori sighed.

"Too bad, you're going anyway, and I'm driving you there. We leave tomorrow, so be ready."

"I'm not going!" Kyo yelled, standing up to face Hatori.

"Kyo, you're acting like a two-year-old,"

"So what!" Kyo interrupted, "I'm not going!"

"Why don't you want to go?" Asked Hatori impatiently.

"Because Yu- I mean, I, I just never liked them much, that's all," Kyo managed unconvincingly. Hatori's eyes narrowed and he placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Don't let Yuki mess with you," he said. "I know he's good at it, but don't worry, things will work out. I'll be here tomorrow morning at nine, be ready." Hatori gave Kyo's shoulder a quick squeeze before departing.

Kyo sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't let all this get to him so much, but it was all just so confusing and, a little intriguing. How was this all going to play out? Kyo knew that thinking about it would only confuse him more, so he pulled a bag out from under his bed and started to shove clothes into it.

* * *

**Onsens, I do so love them, SO many chances for things to get steamy... **

**Poor Kyo, I feel sort of bad, but when that happens I eat cake and feel less evil.**

**Cake anyone?**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized after reading through this and the previous chapter that I could have combined the two into one chapter which would have been much better. Oh well...**

This chapter originally wasn't going to have lemon in it, but my dearest M-chan insisted, and sinse she's pracitcally my seme ('cept she's UBER uke XD) I had to comply with her wishes. I haven't written anything hardcore in a while anyway, so it was nice (laugh)

**OMIGOD! **I saw the season premiere of Avatar, **ZUKO'S SISTER AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON! **It's really insane, she's like my yuri crush! XD

Anyway, back to Yuki/Kyo-ness...

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Furuba, though GOD I wish I did. Then Tohru would die or be non-existant and the entire plot would be Sohma group-sex (as I have said on countless occasions...) So enjoy Lady Tzahra's PWP about Natsuki Takaya's amazering sexy bishies!**

* * *

Kyo had finished packing and was lying on his bed when there was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" 

"Yuki." Kyo didn't answer. "Kyo, open the door." Still no answer. "Kyo, I'm going to break the door if you don't open it." Kyo sighed heavily, got up and opened the door a crack, peering into the hallway.

"What do you want, you damn rat?"

"To talk."

"I don't want to talk, go away." Kyo tried to shut the door but Yuki braced it with his lower arm and forced it open, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"We're going to talk." Kyo's last nerve was threatening to snap but he put forward all his self control and listened, watching Yuki very closely.

"Fine." He said, his voice trying to sound contemptuous. Yuki turned away from Kyo and took a deep breath before turning around again to face Kyo.

"I'm," this seemed to be taking a lot of effort on Yuki's part, "I'm sorry, for, what Haru did today." Kyo was, literally, speechless. His eyes widened and he let forth a stream of incoherent confused words and noises.

"W-wait, what!" Yuki sighed an annoyed sigh.

"You heard me, stupid cat, I'm sorry. Haru figured out that we uh, hooked up and got really possessive."

"I know," replied Kyo, still stunned that Yuki had come to appologize.

"Yeah, but, I told him that was stupid because it's not like we're together."

"Wait, you're not?"

"No!" Yuki looked very confused as to why someone would even suggest that.

"Oh," said Kyo, feeling slightly stupid. Kyo sat lost in his own thoughts for a few seconds but was brought back to Earth when he heard his door close. He looked sharply to see Yuki move his hand to the lock and turn it. He looked up at Kyo and took a step towards him, cupping the side of his face. Yuki then pulled him forward into a tender kiss. It felt even better than Kyo remembered and he put his arms around Yuki's neck, throwing himself against the other boy. Yuki pulled out of the kiss and move his hand off of Kyo's face and slowly down his chest, then he wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him into another kiss.

Both boys held each other very close, kissing passionately. Kyo let himself be lost to the sensations as he let Yuki slowly guide him toward the bed and land softly on top of him. Kyo moaned softly as Yuki let go of the kiss and began to move his lips over Kyo's neck, biting a sensitive spot behind his ear and eliciting another moan. Kyo moved underneath Yuki and kissed his cheek, getting him to turn his head and kiss Kyo on the lips again. Kyo breathed deeply into the kiss, letting Yuki into his open mouth. Kyo's hands found their way to Yuki's hair, running fingers through it and pulling him closer. Then Kyo let go of Yuki's lips and looked him full in the face, his eyes looked pained, though were clearly hooded in his lust for the boy on top of him.

"Yuki..." Kyo breathed, "take me."

"Kyo, are, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Okay." Yuki sat up, straddling Kyo's hips and slowly began to undress, undoing his tie and then coaxing each button on his shirt open, finally letting the shirt slip down over his shoulders. Kyo swallowed, his breathing quickening as he surveyed Yuki's toned chest. Yuki let Kyo drink him in with his eyes before running his fingers under his chin, smiling at the light vibrations he felt in his throat before easing him to a sitting position. Yuki gave Kyo a light kiss on the lips before moving his kisses to his cheeks, then to his ears and neck, occasionally sucking at sensitive spots, making Kyo thrust his hips up under Yuki. Now his kisses were at Kyo's collar bone and he began to undo the buttons on his shirt so he could continue. Yuki eased Kyo back down onto the bed and lay comfortably between his legs, now running his tongue over his stomach, teasing his hips as Kyo's pants and underwear were taken off and discarded. Yuki sat up on his knees and his eyes roamed over Kyo's body. Kyo looked up at him, a blush working into his cheeks.

"Yuki, let me," he said and started to undo Yuki's pants, running his hands all over him in the process. Yuki didn't mind and let his head fall back and pushed his hips toward Kyo into the pleasing sensations. Yuki swayed his hips lightly and his pants and underwear dropped down and he kicked them off, climbing back on top of Kyo, kissing him deeply. Kyo thrust his hips up and their arousals rubbed together, making them both moan hard into each other's mouths. Yuki grinded his hips against Kyo's and he cried out, but Yuki stopped when he saw how close Kyo was and stopped kissing Kyo to shove his fingers into his mouth and Kyo sucked on them gratefully, making Yuki shiver violently. When Yuki decided his fingers were wet enough he ran them down Kyo's body, finally teasing his entrance a little before sliding a finger into him. Kyo adjusted, trying to get comfortable as Yuki slid in a second finger. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Kyo, which stung.

"Yuki, ahh that OH GOD!" Kyo's last word was replaced by a hard moan as the tip of one of Yuki's fingers lightly brushed against a certain spot, white hot pleasure and deep sensations coursing through him, fogging his brain. Yuki pushed in another finger and Kyo moved into the touch, wanting more friction. "Yu- Yuki, do that again!" Yuki smiled into Kyo's shoulder and scraped his sweet spot hard with his nail and Kyo screamed, thrusting his hips up, desperate for more. Just when Kyo's mind began to clarify again Yuki pulled his fingers out of Kyo.

"Get on your hands and knees," said Yuki, and Kyo, though his mind was in complete disarray, complied. Yuki positioned himself behind Kyo, bending over so he could talk into his ear. "This'll hurt," Yuki said softly, "but it'll get better, I promise." Kyo didn't really register what Yuki had told him, but nodded anyway. Yuki straightened himself up behind Kyo, placed his hands on his hips and slowly pushed the tip of his arousal, dripping wet with precum, into Kyo.

"Ow, ahh!" Kyo cried out and berating himself for doing so, falling to his elbows, digging his nails into the bed sheet. Yuki waited a few seconds before pulling out of Kyo and pushing back in completely, the hot pressure around him felt absolutely amazing . Yuki kept a firm grip on Kyo's hips but fell forward onto the other boy's back and Kyo moaned as Yuki hit his sweet spot.

"Kyo oh GOD y-you're, so tight!" Yuki panted into his ear. Kyo only groaned as Yuki was pushed deeper inside him, finally relaxing into sensation. Yuki straightened up and pulled completely out of Kyo and thrust hard back into him, sending him face first into the bed.

"Harder, Yuki!" Kyo moaned, drawing out the other boy's name as he pushed hard into him. When Yuki drove into him next he hit his sweet spot dead on and Kyo screamed, tightening around Yuki, who screamed too. He threw himself forward onto Kyo's back again as he put all his weight into his next hard deep drive into the him. Yuki bit down on Kyo's shoulder in attempts to stifle another scream as Kyo tightened around him again. Kyo moaned Yuki's name as he felt his teeth on his shoulder and then his hand sneaking between his legs and pumping his desire. "Yuki! Ah oh AH I'm going to-" Yuki thrust in urgently and hit Kyo's spot again and Kyo came explosively all over Yuki's hand, pulling his muscles in firm around Yuki and he came too.

Both of them stayed like that for a few seconds, trying to regain their breath. Yuki pulled out of Kyo and collapsed on top of him, kissing the rather prominent red mark blooming on Kyo's shoulder where Yuki had bit him. He then rolled off of Kyo and they both lay on the bed, looking at each other. Kyo brushed a stray hair out of Yuki's face and he smiled, giving Kyo a light kiss on the lips. They both got up and put their pants back on, but then Kyo pulled Yuki back towards him and held him close. Yuki struggled slightly against the embrace, but then began to relax into it, pulling Kyo down with him as he lay back down on the bed, occasionally giving him an affectionate kiss. Kyo closed his eyes and snuggled against Yuki, breathing contentedly.

It was then that a thought, the horrible realization of what was going on swept over Kyo like a sheet of freezing rain. Yuki wasn't really sorry, he was just acting like it to get back on his good side! Kyo blushed angrily and sat up, pushing Yuki off him. "Kyo, what the hell!" Said Yuki, confused.

"Get out of my room, Yuki!" Said Kyo, his blush deepening.

"What! Why, what did I do!" Yuki was completely bemused.

"I don't believe you're sorry! You don't care, you just want another uke to fuck! Getout now!" Yuki's face darkened in understanding.

"Oh, so that's how it is! I'm just _pretending _just so I can have both you and Hatsuharu! Because I really don't care that what Haru did was totally out of line! Yeah, exactly, well done, Kyo!" There was an angry blush in Yuki's face now.

"Get out of my room!" Yelled Kyo furiously. Yuki said nothing. He got up and unlocked the door, and was about to leave, when,

"The first time we hooked up and I told you to wait in my room after, if you had instead of disappearing like you always do, you wouldn't be mad at me! You're even more stupid than I thought." And with that, he slammed the door. Kyo let out a furious growl and shoved his fist against the wall, several small cracks appearing around his fist. His hand clenched tighter in the throbbing pain, but he didn't take much notice. Instead he stomped down the hall toward the bathroom, intending to take a shower, pausing briefly to listen at the door to Yuki's room, but he heard nothing.

* * *

**Poor Yuki, he was really hurt! I feel sort of bad, 'cept not really, it's about time Yuki got what he deserves.**

**Hehe, you'll see lossa that in the next chapter! (wink)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter is all exposition (and no, C-kun, NOT sexposition XD). So it's going to suck. Juuuuust appologizing in advance.**

It had to be said, I suppose :sigh: Anyway, I'm amazed you're all still reading this, so THANK YOU ALL :gives you cake: Yeah, cake is good.

OH YEAH! So I was talking to a uh, certain author on this website who wishes to remain anonymous and he said something about this thing on Robot Chicken where Catwoman was completely smashed and was dancing on a table and yelling profanity, and at one point he thought she said **"WHO WANTS TO PET THIS KITTY!" **She was actually saying something more obscene, but anyway, now I'm got this random image of Kyo saying that and it will not get out of my head and it's driving me INSANE. XD Yeah, that's my story.

I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now, pfft, f+ck that sh+t.

**IMPLIED SHIGURE/HATORI IN THIS CHAPTER!** I don't know how you all feel about that, but just telling you.

**I call this chapter, WHEN UKES REVOLT! dun dun DUN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT OWN FURUBA! Even though I tell people me and Yuki share Kyo and Hatusharu's my"shamefull milk cow" (don't ask, just don't...), it's all just me saying stuff.**

* * *

Kyo didn't sleep well that night. He would keep waking up from his infamous Yuki dreams and then lie awake for several minutes, the part of him that wanted Yuki more than anything engaging in fierce screaming matches with the part that hated Yuki with a fierce burning passion. This cycle continued until about 6:30 at which point he decided trying to go back to sleep would be pointless, so he got up, intending to take another shower. 

Kyo sighed, distressed, as the warm water splashed over his form. He was not looking forward to the trip today...

Tohru and Kyo were eating breakfast when Hatori arrived to come and get them. "Good morning, Hatori-san!" Tohru said brightly, smiling at him. Hatori was looking at Kyo, who was looking off into space.

"Kyo?" He said, "time to go."

"Huh?" Hatori rolled his eyes.

"We need to get going, where's Yuki?"

"How should I know!" Demanded Kyo, his temper getting the better of him. Hatori sighed.

"Go wait in the car with Hatsuharu, Tohru-kun, will you please go find Yuki?"

"Of course! I think he's in his room," said Tohru before disappearing upstairs. Hatori was still looking at Kyo.

"What!" Kyo snapped.

"Nothing," replied Hatori. Kyo, muttering to himself, got up, picked up his bag and left the house. He walked toward Hatori's car, sighing grumpily. Haru was in the backseat of the car with an indifferent expression on his face. Kyo hesitated for a second before opening the door and getting into the backseat, determined not to look at his cousin. None of them spoke for several moments until,

"Kyo?" Asked Hatsuharu tentatively.

"What do you want, damn cow!"

"I'm sorry I kissed you, and, stuff," he replied simply, his voice was calm, the tone contrasting strongly with that of Kyo's voice as he answered angrily,

"What the hell! Stop apologizing! Neither of you mean it, so why even bother!" Haru's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Neither of us?" He asked simply, still calm.

"Forget it," huffed Kyo, turning away.

"Do you mean me and Yuki?" Haru asked. Taking Kyo's non-reply as a yes, he continued, "Kyo, everything that's been going on, it's not me and Yuki trying to mess with you, if that's what you think. Whatever happened between you and Yuki, I didn't know about any of it-"

"I realized that when you flipped out because you thought something happened!" Interrupted Kyo through gritted teeth. Haru's demeanor remained passive.

"I apologized to you for that, so you have no reason to be mad at me," he said calmly.

"Fine! Whatever," replied Kyo, running his fingers through his hair uncomfortably.

"But, all of this, was Yuki's fault," said Haru, seeming to choose his words carefully. "All this confusion and uh, hooking up, he started all this." Kyo faced Haru now, confused.

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at," said Haru, his voice rising, clearly telling Kyo to shut up and let him finish. "That Yuki's been messing with us, and it's really been getting to us, so," Haru turned and looked Kyo in the eyes, "maybe it's time we messed with him a little."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haru sighed and gave Kyo a very light kiss on the lips, pulling away quickly. "Haru, what the, what are you trying to pull!" Kyo hissed furiously.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to," said Haru smoothly. "But we're going to get our revenge, and you want that, right?"

"Well, yeah, but, what are we going to do?" In answer Haru kissed Kyo again, this time it lasted a little longer, Haru's warm soft lips moving against Kyo's, occasionally his tongue would flit out of his mouth, teasing the lips against his. At that moment they heard the door slam and Kyo quickly pulled away, blushing.

"I'll explain better at the onsen," Haru said very quietly. Kyo still looking confused as Haru moved into the middle seat so Yuki could get into the car too. Haru immediately began to fuss over Yuki, (who still looked half asleep) straightening his collar and such before Yuki brushed his hands away like he would a bothersome insect. Haru desisted as Tohru and Hatori got into the front seat.

The car ride was long and uncomfortable. Tohru talked constantly and remarked about what a nice day it was and the pretty shapes the clouds took. Fortunately, when they arrived in the late afternoon, no one had been driven completely insane. When they pulled up in front several attendants came outside to greet them and take their things inside. Shigure also came out of the doors, smiling jovially. "How was the drive up?" he called. He walked towards the awkward group, still smiling, though no one (except Tohru) was smiling back.

"Hi Shigure-san!" Tohru replied happily, waving.

"Hello Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kyo," said Shigure, smiling to each of them in turn.

"Shigure, where are we staying?" Asked Yuki suddenly.

Shigure looked slightly puzzled, but answered anyway. "Tohru gets her own wing in the house, you three," he pointed at Yuki, Kyo and Haru, "are sharing, and me and Haa-san get our own."

"Don't even try it, I'm not staying," replied Hatori, exasperated. Shigure slipped his arm around Hatori's waist.

"Oh please? Just for one night!" He said, giving Hatori uke er, _puppy dog_ eyes. Hatori sighed, annoyed. At that point an attendant appeared and indicated Yuki, Haru and Kyo should follow her to their rooms, all three of which were along the same hallway next to each other separated only by a thin rice paper wall. After bowing profusely, the attendant left and each boy went into a room.

Hatsuharu's room was in between Yuki's and Kyo's, his room only separated from both of theirs by a thin rice paper wall. He could see their silhouettes moving around in their respective rooms. He stood there and watched for a few seconds, Kyo throwing his bag down onto the ground and collapsing on his stomach onto his bed and Yuki setting his down and heading towards the door. Yuki walked down the hall and he heard another door open and close. Haru left his room and slid open the door to Kyo's. He looked up when Haru entered the room.

"What, Haru?" He asked. Haru sat cross-legged on Kyo's bed and put his hand on his shoulder, then slowly rubbed circles on his back. Kyo fidgeted uncomfortably under the touches. "Haru stop," he said, sitting up and facing Haru, who smiled to see a light blush had appeared on Kyo's tanned face. "What!" Asked Kyo, exasperated.

"Our plan," breathed Haru, putting his fingers under Kyo's chin, "to get back at Yuki," he pulled Kyo's face closer, "is to totally freak him out," Kyo could feel Haru's warm breath on his lips and wanted to move in for a kiss, "by acting like we're together." Kyo was violently ripped out of whatever Haru-trance he'd been under and pulled away from the other boy and backed away from him.

"Whoa wait, act like we're, why!" Haru sighed.

"Why are you freaking out, I thought you'd like the idea seeing as how you wanted to kiss me just now," Haru replied calmly. Kyo blushed more deeply.

"I, I mean, well-" Kyo tried to answer. Haru reached for Kyo and pulled the ever blushing boy into his lap.

"I like you, you like me, this will definitely get Yuki pissed off, what's wrong?" Asked Haru. Kyo looked away and didn't respond. "I'll convince you." Haru ran his fingers along Kyo's jaw and eased his face around, gently kissing him on the lips. The kiss was soft and simple, Haru moving his lips over Kyo's and running his tongue along the other boy's bottom lip. Kyo slipped his arms around Haru and opened his mouth, granting his tongue entrance. They began a very light fight over dominance, neither of them really putting in much effort. In the end Haru won and pressed his advantage, lapping every corner of the delicious cavern before him. He then put his arms around Kyo, resting them in the small of his back and slowly laying him down onto the bed, pressing his form down on him. Haru moved his hands onto Kyo's chest, lightly teasing him through the fabric of his shirt. Then Haru pulled away and looked down at Kyo, who was breathing deeply. "Have I got you convinced?" He asked, softly.

"Yes," Kyo breathed. "I like this plan."

"Good." Haru gave Kyo another kiss on the lips. "Meet me at the hot spring tonight at midnight." Kyo nodded and another kiss followed.

* * *

**Kind of an awkward place to end, sorry --; I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE THIS BLOODY THING! I should go to bed... Yeah.**

**Hope you liked, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY I UPDATED! XD**

This chapter took me FOR F+CKING EVER to write, so many damn continuity errors and inconsitencies, BLAH. Bloody annoying, but whatever.

**GUESS WHAT! **Today my school had a "Gender Bender Day" where everyone dressed up as the opposite sex. It was awesome, cos **I dressed up as Yuki**. No I am not kidding XD It was great! Everyone at my school who reads Furuba was like, "OMIGOD YOU'RE YUKI!" And TC-kun (one of my guy friends) said to me (as he was wearing a skirt) that I made a way better guy then him. **So yeah, Lady Tzahra's an awesome femme boy! **I also wore a shirt with corset hooks (it was the closest I could find to a black button down shirt, leave me alone!) and I was thinking maybe I shouldn't, but then I decided Yuki probably wouldn't care XD

**Anyway, story time, kids!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FURUBA. Even though I dressed up as Yuki and said lots of obscene things about Kyo and Hatsuharu, I unfortunately don't own them. :sets Tohru on fire for the hell of it:**

* * *

After dinner that evening, Haru passed Yuki as he left the room. You had to be _very _close to them to hear Haru whisper, "meet me in the hot spring tonight at midnight," before going back to his room. Yuki smirked and watched Haru walk down the hallway. Tonight was going to be, interesting...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

11:45

'_I'd better go_,' Kyo thought. He got off his bed and picked up a towel from the folded pile next to the door and left the room, trying his hardest not to make a sound. It was very dark, even though it wasn't that late everyone seemed to be asleep. Except for Shigure and Hatori, they were _definitely _still awake. Kyo prayed _he_ didn't make quite that much noise as he passed their room.

He continued toward the hot spring and soon could see a light up ahead, Hatsuharu must already be waiting for him. Sure enough, Haru was sitting in the spring, leaning back with his eyes closed, breathing in the warm steam rising up around him. The water was covering up to his waist, occasionally a ripple would send a light splash onto his chest. He opened up an eye as he heard Kyo's footsteps.

"Oh, you came," he said simply.

"Obviously," replied Kyo.

"Come in," said Haru, moving over.

"Fine." Kyo began to undress, but turned away when he saw Haru watching him intently. Kyo knew he was still being watched when he heard Haru say,

"Kyo, what happened to your shoulder?" Kyo turned to look and noticed the blotchy bruise where Yuki had bitten him. He blushed, very embarrassed as he quickly picked up his towel, which he had dropped, and wrapped it around his waist. He slid awkwardly into the water next to Hatsuharu. "Did Yuki bite you or something?" Haru asked. Kyo looked away. Haru sighed and pulled Kyo closer to him and began to lightly kiss the bruise, then slowly brought his kisses up Kyo's neck. Kyo exhaled and tilted his head to the side, allowing Haru more access to the sensitive skin. He made a small noise as he felt Haru's warm breath on his ear and cheek, but Haru stopped and looked at him for a second. "You blush so easily," Haru remarked, placing his hand on the side of Kyo's face before he pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was heavy and Kyo immediately opened his mouth, playing with Haru's tongue as it probed his mouth. Kyo wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling him closer to him. Haru put his other arm around Kyo's waist, running his wet fingers up and down Kyo's back, sometimes going a little lower than was necessary. Haru then brought his hand around, lightly pulling at the towel around Kyo's waist and he felt him tense slightly and make another light noise into his mouth. Taking that as an okay to continue, Haru,

"Oh, uh..." Both boys looked up to find a very awkward looking Yuki looking at them. Kyo let go off Haru and moved off of him, though Haru still had his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yuki," said Haru, "you didn't interrupt anything. Come and join us." Yuki shook his head slightly.

"Uh, right." Both Haru and Kyo smiled at the confusion in Yuki's demeanor. He also undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist (which seems slightly ridiculous as it's not like they haven't seen each other naked before, but, some modesty is necessary sometimes) before he got into the water across from them, reclining into the warmth. "Did Shigure and Hatori keep you awake too, Kyo?" Asked Yuki after several minutes. Kyo was about to reply when he felt a hand on his knee, moving slowly upwards. Kyo looked confused at Hatsuharu, who's expression remained passive, but his other arm was moving. Kyo thought about telling Haru to stop, but after the first few touches through the towel wrapped around his waist, he decided against it.

"Y-yeah," Kyo said, though the reply sounded more like a beg for more as he felt Haru's fingers wrap around his now hard length. Yet more colour crept into Kyo's face and Yuki looked at him inquiringly. Haru's hands began to move up and down Kyo, squeezing him gently. "They-ah-'re lou-AH-d." Kyo began to shudder violently, biting down on his lower lip against the moan trying to escape him.

"But there's nothing wrong with being loud," said Haru, giving Yuki a sideways look which was returned with a glare, "right, Kyo?" Haru whispered into Kyo's ear. He rubbed his thumb against the tip of Kyo's arousal, smearing precum all over and Kyo couldn't help but cry out. Yuki bit his lip, placing his hands into his lap in attempts to hide his own desire. Kyo's breathing was quick as he got closer, but he still tried not to come, not here...

"Haru," Kyo said in a barely audible whisper, "don't ooh make me, ah, AH!" Kyo released into the hot water and looked away, blushing more deeply, completely mortified. Haru took his hand away and brushed Kyo's shoulder, inviting him into his lap. Kyo, still looking down, complied and leaned against Hatsuharu, who buried his face in his hair. They both looked up at Yuki, who looked furious but also very turned on.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Asked Haru with mock concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Haru, thank you," replied Yuki through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kyo from Hatsuharu's lap, also with the fake worried voice, "because you," Kyo began to knead Haru with his sits bones, "are looking kind of flushed." Haru tensed under Kyo's ministrations, leaning his head back. Yuki's breathing quickened, but he was still furious at the pair of them, what the hell was all this!

"I don't look any worse than either of you do right now, stupid cat," spat Yuki, and he was right; Haru was gasping slightly as Kyo worked him and the feeling of Haru's evident desire teasing his entrance had turned Kyo on as well. As if on cue,

"Oh, Kyo, I-I want, in you, ng!" Subtlety was not Haru's strong point. He suddenly grabbed Kyo and forcibly turned him around and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Kyo moaned slightly as he straddled Haru's lap and began to grind his hips downward again, their arousals rubbing together through the thin fabric of the towels they were still wearing. Yuki gasped and his own desire throbbed as he watched them, wanting more than anything to join them.

"H-haru," moaned Kyo through moans and gasps, "back, to room." Haru nodded and Kyo broke away and stepped out of the bath, wanting to dry himself off. He knew Yuki and Haru were watching him, so he wanted to give them a show. He let the wet towel he had been wearing drop away from around his waist and he turned around and faced the other two, picking up a dry towel and slowly soaking up every drop of water that clung to his body. He closed his eyes as he dried below his waist, touching himself lightly and letting out a breathy moan, followed quickly by two more from Yuki and Haru. Kyo then dropped the towel and smiling teasingly at them, began to pull up his pants again. He could see the disappointment in their eyes as he re-zipped his pants, which was slightly difficult because of his obvious need, and pulled his shirt over his head. Kyo looked both Yuki and Hatsuharu in the face with a _very _enticing expression and began to make his way back toward his room.

Hatsuharu wasted no time and immediately dried off, got dressed and followed Kyo, though he hadn't wasted several minutes giving Yuki a sort of reverse strip tease. Yuki waited a few seconds after Haru left before getting out himself. He also dressed, though very haphazardly, not sure why he was bothering anyway. He'd end this whole love triangle, right here, right now.

When he got back to their rooms he saw (and heard) Haru and Kyo making out on the other side of the rice paper wall obscuring Haru's room. Yuki didn't even bother to knock and pulled the door open to find Kyo pinned up against the wall by Haru, who immediately stopped tonguing Kyo when he heard the door open. "Huh? What are you doing here," Haru began to ask, but Yuki cut him off.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly why I'm here." Yuki's voice began to rise. "All of this teasing and screwing around behind people's backs is just getting ridiculous!" Haru let go of Kyo and they both listened intently as Yuki continued, "I realize I deserved what you two just did, but let's just end this, now."

"Okay, Yuki," said Kyo contemptuously, folding his arms. "You're the one who started all this, what should we do?" Yuki breathed in deeply before answering.

"What I was going to have us do from the beginning, that night you got off on hearing Haru suck me off." Kyo looked away, did he have to be so damn blunt! Of course he did.

"What is it?" Asked Haru.

"A threesome. All of us together, right now."

A pause followed, then two nods of agreement and an "Oh, that'll work," from Hatsuharu.

* * *

**Oh the words you must be calling me right now... :evil grin:**

**I'm already half way through the next chapter, so it should be up soon!**

TC-kun: Lady Tzahra, go get my coat.

Lady Tzahra: And why the bloody hell should I do that?

TC-kun: You're my uke, go get it.

Kitten-chan: Uh, she's Yuki, she's not uke.

(I love my friends XD)


	9. Chapter 9

**FINAL CHAPTER, OH YES.**

That's right, we've finally come to the culmination of _I'm Hooked_, and I'm very happy with it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it was very helpful as well as A-chan and M-chan for continually bugging me to finish it. I love all of you:gives you lemon cake:

**This is the first time I've ever written something like this, so it's probably going to be bad, sorry about that. Threesomes are harder to write than I thought. **Honestly, I was reading this through last night and was like, "dude, I hope all of this is even physically possible..." **And all day today I was screaming, KITTY GET SQUISHED FLAT! **XD Read on and find out why.

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by this point there's something very _very _wrong with you: I DO NOT OWN FURUBA. These characters are not mine. Sad, but true.**

**Enjoy the Sohma group smex my ecchi loves **

* * *

All three of them stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move. Sighing slightly, Yuki put his hands on Kyo's hips, pulling him forward into a kiss. Kyo moaned lightly, letting their lips simply press together for a few seconds before opening his mouth and letting Yuki's tongue in. Yuki lifted Kyo's shirt up and pulled it over his head, throwing it lightly into a corner. Haru, pulling off his own shirt, took that as his cue to join in.

He moved behind Kyo and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He began to kiss the back of Kyo's neck and shoulders. Kyo moaned and leaned back into the sensations and Haru continued to cover Kyo with tender kisses. Kyo reached out and began to undo the buttons on Yuki's shirt and Haru let go of Kyo's waist to assist. Yuki sighed deeply and let them content themselves with touching his chest, enjoying the light, pleasing touches. Haru and Kyo grappled a bit but managed to pull off Yuki's shirt and he angled around Kyo's head to kiss Haru, their kiss deepening quickly as Yuki reached around Kyo to place his hands on Haru's hips.

Kyo was pressed in between the two, but the feelings of their bare torsos (as well as their growing arousals) against him felt really good. He sighed contentedly and moved his hips against the other boys's and he felt them both shudder. Kyo leaned forward and began to kiss Yuki's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Yuki shiver as he continued his kisses upward towards his ear, biting playfully at the lobe. Yuki moaned very softly into Haru's mouth and moved his hands back to Kyo, starting to undo his pants. Haru copied the motion and Kyo moaned and panted at the feeling of all the touches on his member. It took an unnecessarily long amount of time for Yuki and Haru to slide Kyo's pants down over his narrow hips, but Kyo didn't mind, moaning again as the constrictions around his desire were taken away.

Yuki and Haru finally broke their kiss and quick as a flash tackled Kyo, who yelled in surprise, onto the bed. Haru was on top of him, pinning him while Yuki secured his wrists to the bedposts handcuffs that had been on the bedside table, though why they were there in the first place was questionable. Haru swallowed Kyo's suprised yells in a heated kiss before straightening up and standing next to Yuki, the pair of them looking down at him. Kyo looked from Haru to Yuki, unsure of what was coming next. They both smirked at him before Yuki pulled Haru into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Haru moaned softly and put his hands on Yuki's shoulders, squeezing them before slowly bringing them down to his chest, palming the toned muscles.

Yuki rubbed circles on Haru's back, occasionally running the tips of his fingers down the other boy's spine, eliciting breathy moans and shivers. Yuki's hands came to rest on Haru's hips and he gave them an affectionate squeeze before bring his hands to the front of Haru's pants. He began to unbutton them and Haru started to do the same to Yuki, both of them moaning as their touches skated over their still clothed members.

Kyo was still watching, straining against the handcuffs, wanting to join in, but he was content to watch Yuki wrench Haru's pants down and start to stroke him. Haru moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward into the sensation. He then reached for Yuki and, after pulling his pants down, began to touch him, too. Yuki moaned and Kyo's need pulsed with excitement as he watched them slowly get each other off, but he didn't want to just sit and watch.

"Hey!" He called out. Yuki and Haru stopped what they were doing and looked over at him.

"Don't worry, Kyo, we didn't forget you," cooed Yuki, taking Haru by the hand and pulling him over to the bed.

"We just wanted to tease you a little," said Haru, running the tips of his fingers lightly over Kyo's chest and stomach, brushing oh so lightly on the tip of his arousal. He and Yuki lay on either side of Kyo and slowly began to torture his body with sensation. They began at the sensitive skin on his neck; kissing, sucking and biting at the flesh there, all the while touching him all over. Kyo's breathing was harsh and he moaned continually, arching into the sensual pleasure. Yuki moved his kisses down his chest and he latched on to Kyo's nipple, biting it lightly and Kyo groaned, writhed and arched. He did the same to the other one as Haru trailed kisses down his chest and to his stomach, lightly dipping his tongue into Kyo's navel and he twitched at the ticklish sensation. Kyo let out a desperate gasp as he felt Haru's lips begin to tease his hips and inner thighs. He thrust his hips up, making it clear what he wanted.

"Haru," said Yuki suddenly, taking his mouth of Kyo's nipple, "I'll get under you." Even if Kyo didn't understand what Yuki meant, Haru did because he changed his position so he was up on his knees but still bent over Kyo. He watched, still confused, as Yuki moved off of Kyo so he was under Haru.

"What are you OH!" Kyo's question dissolved into a hard moan as Haru licked the tip of Kyo's desire before taking it all into his mouth. Kyo's moans rang out as Haru continued his actions, except now he was moaning too as Yuki began to tease his arousal with his tongue. Haru's moans and cries vibrated against Kyo and he tried to shove deeper into Haru's talented mouth but he held Kyo's hips firmly in place. Haru took his mouth off Kyo and began to lick up and down the length, lapping up the beads of precum that were oozing out of Kyo. Yuki scraped his teeth up and down Haru's length, finally deep-throating him hard and Haru moaned harder than ever around Kyo as he came, the vibrations and pressure making Kyo come as well, calling out Haru's name. Yuki swallowed every drop and straightened up, watching as Haru moved on top of Kyo and kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste himself on the other boys lips.

Yuki picked up a key from the bedside table next to him and undid the handcuffs. Kyo only noticed as Haru pulled away from the kiss and he sat up, rubbing his wrists. Then he noticed that Yuki had been left unsatisfied and immediately descended upon Yuki's desire, swallowing it. Yuki cried out at the sudden stimulation and grabbed Kyo's hair, his grip tightening and loosening as Kyo moved his head up and down. Yuki was so close already that his release came quickly and he moaned hard as his cum filled Kyo's mouth, but he swallowed all of it.

Haru rubbed his index finger along Kyo's bottom lip, cleaning it of a few white splashes before putting the finger into his mouth and sucking it, closing his eyes as he swallowed. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and Yuki pushed Kyo back onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Kyo moaned into the kiss and arched his hips up. Haru grabbed Kyo's legs and pushed them up so his knees were bent on either side of his head. Yuki moved behind Haru and shoved his own fingers into his mouth just as he pressed a finger into Kyo. He wasn't being careful as he inserted another finger, stretching Kyo.

"OwOH Haru, oh my, AH!" Kyo moaned, first from pain (which he found didn't bother him as much as he thought it would) and then from sheer beautiful pleasure as Haru stroked and scraped against that _deliciously _sensitive spot inside him.

Haru did slow down some when he felt Yuki move his fingers inside him, being even less careful. He'd tightened up a little so it was painful, but he still pushed back against Yuki's finger's, wanting more friction. "You want it, don't you?" Whispered Yuki into Haru's ear, but Haru didn't respond and instead, keeping his hands on Kyo's knees, pushed hard into the boy underneath him. Kyo screamed, but was already getting used to the sweet intrusion by the time Haru thrust into him again, this time just from the sheer force of Yuki's first drive into him.

Yuki and Haru waited for a few seconds before beginning to thrust into whoever was underneath them at the same time. Kyo gripped the sheets on either side of him, moaning and screaming as Haru drove into him, hitting his spot with every thrust, the sensation amplified by Yuki's forceful thrusts into Haru, who was also moaning his hardest, about to lose it from double the white hot pleasure he was used to.

Yuki's arms had been around Haru's waist, but he extended his arm and leaned forward over Haru, hitting his spot and making him tighten around Yuki, who let out another hard moan as he reached out and grabbed Kyo's dripped need and began to pump it furiously. Kyo threw his head back in complete ecstasy and thrust his hips up best he could while pinned under Haru. Yuki and Haru's thrusts began to grow out of sink as they neared their releases, none of them was going to last much longer.

Kyo came first, climaxing spectacularly all over Yuki's hand with a hard scream and tightening almost painfully around Haru, who came next moaning some incoherent string of swear words, filling Kyo with his essence. After one last thrust into Haru's come-tightened tunnel Yuki released hard into him with a loud moan which faded into heavy breathing as he collapsed onto Hatsuharu's back, resting there for a few seconds before pulling out of him and lying down next to Kyo.

Kyo turned to Yuki as Haru pulled out and kissed him lightly on the lips and snuggled up against him. Yuki didn't protest and watched Kyo's head move up and down as it rested on Yuki's chest, still breathing heavily. Yuki then looked at Haru and kissed him too, drawing him over to his other side so he lie against him too. Haru rested his head in the crook of Yuki's neck and reached out his hand, stroking Kyo's hair tenderly. Without even bothering to pull a sheet over themselves, Yuki, Haru and Kyo fell asleep in each other's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning five Sohma guys sat around the breakfast table very cheerful. Yuki, Haru and Kyo completely contrasting with their angry demeanor the previous day and even Hatori seemed to have warmed up some as he talked with Shigure. Tohru sat and watched them, just glad to see them so happy.

As Kyo accepted a bowl of rice from Hatori, he knew he wouldn't be jealous of either Hatsuharu or Yuki anymore, he had both of them. Hatsuharu laughed as he thought of how he didn't feel quite so possessive of Yuki anymore, but didn't mind, he knew neither he nor Kyo would ever hurt him. Yuki sighed contentedly, no one was mad at him for reasons they wouldn't explain, no one was getting into fights and he was looking forward to a repeat performance of the previous night as soon as everyone else was asleep tonight. Yuki couldn't promise he wouldn't mess with Kyo and Haru anymore, but he did know he didn't want it to get that out of hand again.

Everything was looking bright.

END

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked!**


End file.
